I am the editor
by Silent Iguana
Summary: A small excerpt from a piece centered on the relationship between Hachiman and Iroha in their later years. Yes, I am horrible at summaries.


Disclaimer: I don't own MTRC SNAFU…shocking.

….

….

I could tell by her cold demeanor that she didn't like my answer.

"Well?" She demanded with a stern voice, by now devoid of all pleasantries and warm affection. With her stare piercing my eyes I could tell instantly that I was in a precarious situation. Her gentle nature from earlier this morning had gone completely, instead giving way to something sinister.

Glancing at the clock behind her earned me a few precious seconds as I gathered my thoughts. I was already late for work, but leaving right now would only ensure that her anger would entrench itself, and, more dangerously, probably become justified in her mind.

This whole conversation was utter nonsense, but the seriousness in her eyes made it increasingly evident that my conclusion was very one-sided. So, aware of the potential emotions that could once more fire between us, I chose to tread as lightly as possible, hoping to disarm any possibilities of a full-blown argument. A task I was aware had only become increasingly difficult over the last couple of weeks.

"She was only worried about you," I began gently, opting to be as honest as the circumstances would allow. "That's all she wanted to know, to see how you were doing." I reached out to her, trying to dissipate the tension lingering over us like an ominous cloud.

My hand was quickly slapped away, however, as tears now brimmed the edge of her eyes. "And what else did you tell her?" She rebuked almost instantly, her voice barely keeping itself from cracking. "Did you go on to share all of our problems with her?" A short pause ensued her question, her arms trembled and her lowered fist clenched at the apron by her side. Seemingly deep in thought, her hair did little to obscure the sorrow that flared in her eyes.

"Or…did you finally tell her how much trouble she's causing me by flirting with my husband?"

I winced, her accusation revealing my suspicions to be true.

"I'm not an idiot Hachiman! The last few nights you've been staying up late in the living room on your phone, _with her_. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't notice, that I was too weak and stupid to know what she was doing to you!?"

Isshiki bit down forcefully on her lower lip, her face pleading for some sort of relief. I wanted, needed, to say something. However, I found that her words weighed heavily on me. Had I been so inconsiderate over the past few weeks to her needs? What, I wondered, had lead us to this point?

"Y-you like talking to her…" she accused while her voice trembled; fresh tears now cascading freely down her cheeks. "Every time she calls you… _every_ single time—"

"I let her know how happy I am that you're my wife." I said, confident in my response but all the while trying my best to not fall into this game she was playing. That would absolutely ensure disaster. The last thing we needed now was another shouting match.

Iroha blinked and slowly allowed a small, but painfully hollow smile to grace her features. "Then why does she get to hear that more than me?"

Guilt gripped my chest at her words. It was true. Between work and everything else I really couldn't remember the last time I had an endearing conversation with my wife. But…I wasn't avoiding her! All of my efforts were aimed at only helping her get better, to have something better to look forward to than this shitty apartment. Why couldn't she understand that for once!?

Averting her stare, I took the time to calm myself before responding. There were many things I wanted to say to her, but right now I _needed_ for her to understand something immediately. "Iroha…I know… _realize_ that you're upset. But I'm not having an affair with Yukinoshita."

Her eyes widened at my words and it hurt to have to articulate what was obviously on both of our minds. I didn't want to talk about this…ever. We were married and expecting _our_ first child. How could she even think it possible that I would stoop so low as to deliberately betray her trust, when we had purchased the crib together no more than a week ago? Frustrated, I gripped the cell phone tightly in my hand, finding it almost therapeutic to see just how much force I could exert upon it.

"Why do you still talk to her then?"

"We're friends, just like I'm still friends with Yuigahama."

Iroha leaned her head against the wall tiredly. Her petite figure was nowhere near sufficient enough to block the hallway of our small apartment. But nonetheless, I felt an increasing urge to continue this conversation elsewhere. Partly because I felt this narrow space wasn't being of much help, but, and more importantly, I wanted her to sit down so as to avoid the possibility of another accident.

"Do friends normally call each other so late in the night as often as you two do," she asked almost in a whisper. With her energy now seemingly gone her pale features struck out at me. She looked really tired… and made me wonder as to how much sleep had she forfeited on my account.

"She's only been contacting me more recently because she's worried about us… _you._ " I corrected while mirroring her actions in an attempt to get closer to her. "When she found out about your accident she was afraid that your or the baby were hurt."

Iroha brushed the tears from her eyes. At twenty-five she wasn't much taller than she was when I first met her, not that I could say much differently. However, over the years we had spent together she had definitely matured, which was why her recent episodes of borderline zealous jealously were hard for me to fully understand.

With a slow, dejected movement she reached out for my dress shirt's sleeve and tugged at it slightly. "Will you stay with me today," was her soft request. "I don't want you to go to work today. Stay with me instead. We can talk this out."

I grasped her hand lovingly, making sure to run my thumb over her small knuckles as she accepted my gestures. I used to hate that sleeve-tugging habit of hers, but now things were different…maybe even too different. Once a long lasting ambition, being asked to stay home from work was an opportunity my younger self would have eagerly jumped at. However, it wasn't merely my own livelihood that I had to watch out for anymore. For me corporate slavery was very much alive. Individuals could be strong and resist, but I was different now. With my own position established and an increasing number of people working directly under me, I was, in a sense, becoming an instigator of what I had once sworn to resist.

Oh, how the enemy was clever.

"The last time I didn't show up to work they didn't know what to do without me," I teased, not liking the heavy atmosphere.

"Senpai, you're exaggerating again." She said while leaning forward, no doubt trying to entice me to stay.

Ironically, I could easily tell her the same thing…but decided against it for obvious reasons. At this distance she could easily slap me. Not that I believe she would, though it had happened once before, which, in retrospect, I realize I fully deserved.

Yes, the change in my life was good, even if the transition process wasn't always the nicest. This, I hoped, was just another means for a better end.

"I am the editor, after all. Things sort of go more smoothly when I'm around. Surprisingly, I know." I placed my hand around her slender wrist, granting me a great sense of relief. Her form was better, but I could tell that she was still a little weak.

"It's not that surprising," she kindly said, backing away slightly when she noticed how much she was using me for support, as if ashamed. It still caused me pain to see her retreat from me in such a manner, but I knew the time wasn't right to press her about it.

"You're already late." She insisted.

The clock was still running in the background and I seriously started to debate whether or not I should exercise a few of those privileges associated with my position. Iroha was certainly calmer now. However, I knew that once I left there was a strong chance that her mood would take a turn for the worse. In this small and quiet apartment there was very little she could do…all the more reason for me to push myself just a little more. Finally leaving this place would do us both some good.

"Do you, uh, want me to call my sister over?"

"She's has a job as well, you know," she replied with a little bit more energy. "I…I'm sorry for lashing at you…and at Yukinoshita." It was faint, but I could still pick up the bitterness in her voice when she said her name. "Please try to understand me though, Senpai. She's…no longer my friend."

A sense of guilt surged within me, knowing I was partly responsible for their falling out. Yuigahama and I still held hopes though. "You two can still change that," came my hollowed suggestion.

"Senpai, you should know better by now."

I softened at her continued use of 'my other name'. She seldom used it as much now but would occasionally employ it when she wanted her way. That…and she finally learned my real name.

"…You've been through a lot, and I know it's not always easy with my long hours. I'm sorry…I should have told you why she was calling so much." My response was honest, but not anything decisive that would solve the issue. There was still much we had to overcome as a couple…much, much more. Still, the fact that we had made it this far was remarkable. Komachi had been especially helpful, tutoring me heavily in the arts or reconciliation in the beginning of our rocky relationship. How did she put it? Acknowledge, appreciate, and apologize…yeah, that sounded about right.

"Make it up to me?"

"Well, you are blocking the hallway." I said perhaps a little bit too prematurely.

Iroha took a small step forward, grabbed my tie and gently pulled me down to eye level. "What exactly are you implying?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that. And I'm staying, just for you."

She granted me her first smile, small but sincere. "Thank you…I want us to move beyond this, _beyond her_."

I nodded uneasily, not sure what that meant. The aura of uncertainty threatened to return but I decided to push it to the back of mind, for a short time at least. We had postponed this conversation more than once, resulting in multiple, miniature arguments that usually resolved without much issue. Today marked the end of that though.

I simply couldn't be at peace if she doubted my commitment to her.

However, I had to look out for her health first. "Let's get something to eat, we can talk about it there."

My wife raised one of her slender eyebrows, "at eight in the morning?"

"Well when you say it like that it doesn't sound so attractive. But the ramen shop down by the station is open. Plus, I'm already dressed."

Iroha buried her face in my chest, releasing a sigh in the process. "I can't just eat anything anymore, remember?"

"…"

"We can eat the lunch I was packing for you though."

"You sure you can't eat ramen?"

"It's too fattening."

Oh, so you can. You just don't want it, huh? Still, some fresh air would do you some good. "I really want to take you out for breakfast."

She pondered for a second, no doubt trying to think of a place that would suit her needs. "Fine, but I'll decide on the place. And then…"

"And then we'll talk," I reassured her as she broke away and started heading for the bedroom.

"Let me just change first. It's embarrassing to be less well dressed than you in public."

"Well, you did pick out the suit."

She soon disappeared behind the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts in the still cramped hallway. Not wasting time, I unlocked my phone and didn't bother to read the notifications. Going straight to my contacts I swiped through the list before finding the one I was looking for. A second later the phone was to my ear, ringing.

" _Hello! Yes?"_

I rolled my eyes at the elated voice. "I'm not going into work today. Can you forward me the schedule and the draft for this weekend's paper?"

" _Oh, yes Hikigaya-sama! Absolutely! I'll send everything to you right away!"_

A small frowned tugged at my lips while I distanced the phone from my ear. Patiently, I waited for her excitement to die down.

" _Eh, what should I tell everyone else?"_

"Nothing, they all know what to do." I replied immediately, not wanting to share the details of my personal life with the office—especially now.

' _Did you go on to share all of our problems with her?'_ Iroha 's words resurfaced in mind, causing me to feel slightly out of place.

However, I shook my wife's words from my head as soon as they appeared. I simply refused to indulge that side of her. Her accusations of Yukinoshita had no merit. She was just interested in her well-being and it was my job to help Isshiki see that.

" _Hikigaya-sama?"_

"Yes?" I replied slowly, not sure if she had said anything else.

" _Oh, uh, I just asked if you needed anything else?"_ My assistant's reply was hurried and slightly frantic.

 _Keep it together, Tachibana._

"No, that's all. Thank you Tachibana."

" _T-thank you Hikigaya-sama! And please say hello to Isshiki-san for me!"_

"I will." With that I ended the call and stared blankly at the new notifications on the screen. I had to hand it to her, Tachibana could be annoyingly happy and cheery, but she was good at her job.

All that I had asked for was on screen…that, and a new message from Yukinoshita from earlier this morning. It was slightly odd talking to her after so much time, but her concern for my wife was appreciated. Far from being friendly, our talks were mostly very objective driven with her occasional stab at my pride. Some things just refused to change. Yuigahama was more or less the same as well.

"Who were you on the phone with?"

"Tachibana…she says hi," I responded, trying to sound as natural as possible.

Not wasting a second I did well to behold my beautiful wife. She had changed into some of her more 'presentable' clothes. A beige, long sleeved sweater with a long skirt looked perfect on her. "You make your senior class husband happy to have you as a wife."

Isshiki blushed faintly, "You need to ask your sister again how to complement me properly…and if that was a pass…you should try harder." She closed the distance between us and planted a quick kiss on my lips before pulling away.

I didn't let her escape though. Instead I encircled my arms around her waist and dared to ask for more. Thankfully, she accepted my request.

Her lips were soft…warm, and with her hands rising to ensnare around my neck we deepened the kiss even further. Being this close to her was increasingly intoxicating. Our bodies pressed closer together and we melted in each other's arms. Due to her stature I was forced to lean into the kiss, which also left my hair completely within her reach. She of course took full advantage and used it to keep me from pulling away. If not for the need to take a breath we would have deepened it further. Afterward, we kissed passionately again a couple of times, lavishing in the intimacy it created between us. The shear pleasure of it all was alleviating to feel, as the tension died down slightly in the process.

"This…doesn't change anything…I'm still upset with you," she said between breaths, her cheeks now a faint tint of pink. I took her words seriously enough and only nodded, knowing the challenges that lay ahead.

"We should get going before it gets late." Much to my dismay her arms released my neck as she reached for her purse.

"It's very early in the morning. We have plenty of time." I said, hoping to make this day count.

Isshiki smiled gently in my direction, her hand reaching for my own as we started to leave. "We'll get breakfast first. Then we're taking a ride across town to visit someone."

My feet stopped cold at the door. Isshiki opened it, inviting the chilly morning air to rush inside. "Who?" I asked, making sure to keep the surprise out of my voice.

"Yuigahama-san."

"No, were not." I closed the door, making sure that she was out of the way. "I thought we agreed, we'll go eat, talk, and then come straight back."

"She's not only _your_ friend," she said, taking a stand next to the door with a hand securely on the handle. "If you think you have the right to keep in touch with Yukinoshita, why can't I visit Yuigahama?" Her voice practically dripped with spite, daring me to respond.

I narrowed my eyes, nearly not believing what I was hearing. Nearly. "We can handle this ourselves. There's no need to get Yuigahama involved in this."

We stared each other down, neither of us relenting. "She's already involved. No thanks to you and Yukinoshita."

My mouth opened to protest, but I bit my tongue last second. No, I can't fall into this again!

Isshiki noticed my hesitation. "You realize it don't you? I want you to hear her part of the story, _fully_. So you can see just who that women really is."

"…You can't force Yuigahama to choose between the two of you. She doesn't deserve that, and you know it." I declared with a warning edge to my voice, now at my wits ends.

Isshiki's face softened, my words taking on their intended effect. For a second I thought it had worked. I wanted the both of us to work through this together. And I needed to know that the kiss we had shared was more than just a product of our passions…that our entire relationship was more than just an accident brought on by circumstance. I needed her to trust me just as I needed to trust her.

"I won't make her choose, and she'll always be my friend." She opened the door. The cold air rushed inside as if to fully rob me of my hopes.

"But you're my husband. You're the one that needs to choose."


End file.
